vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oumi Shuri
Summary Oumi Shuri is a kunoichi and genin of the Kouga school who has had her body modified to the point she looks to be around 10 years old through the use of various types of bacteria and diseases. Shuri joined the Natural Selector tournament in Baggage City not to win the tournament, but as part of a group of Kouga ninjas sent there to try to acquire the means to develop their own supernatural powers for their group by analyzing the other competitor's abilities to determine if they could be of use. However, the battle that erupted between Gremlin and Academy City interrupted the tournament and Shuri and other participants were forced to collaborate to survive the hellish battlefield caused by the clash of magic and science. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 9-B with explosive kunai Name: Oumi Shuri Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: More than 30 years old Classification: Human, Kunoichi, Genin Powers and Abilities: Skilled martial artist, expert kunai user, ninja training, voice mimicry, collection of ninja weapons and tools Attack Potency: Street level (Easily jumped over a pitfall and pierces small Academy City robots with her kunai, killed a pack of wild dogs with a kunai), Wall level with explosive kunai (Took out a large Academy City robot) Speed: At least Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level Stamina: Above average as a trained ninja Range: Human melee range, several meters with various tools Standard Equipment: Collection of ninja weapons and tools Intelligence: Average, skilled ninja and fighter Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques Martial Arts/Ninja Training: Oumi Shuri is a trained kunoichi and martial artist of the Kouga school, possessing the rank of genin, a low-ranked ninja. She specializes in teamwork and fighting to support her allies. Her usual role in her team is "misdirection", which is the reason for her showy outfit. She gathers the enemy's focus, creating a blind spot other ninjas in her team can take advantage of to employ their own tricks and launch attacks. Voice Mimicry: Shuri is capable of imitating a person's inflection, intonation, frequency and location of the breaths and even the kind of words they usually employ, to trick other people. This was shown when she mimicked Sigyn's voice to taunt/intimidate Marian. She first needs to hear a person talk to be able to mimic them. Collection of Weapons and Tools: As a kunoichi, Shuri carries several mundane tools and weapons that can be used in several situations. For example, Shuri's clothes have a reagent added to their clothes that can detect foreign objects or drugs that have been added to them by changing color. Other tools she carries are: *'Microphone and Radio:' A small microphone connected by cables in her clothes to a radio, she can use it to contact her comrades. *'Security Buzzer and Camera:' Located upon the shoulder strap of her backpack. *'Garden trowel-type Kunais:' Standard ninja tools and weapons which have its roots as digging tools for an ease of concealment. Oumi uses them both as regular and as throwing knives. She also carries kunai with attached explosives. *'Flashlight:' A powerful flashlight located in a spare equipment hanging from the bottom of the backpack. It produces a powerful light, which can temporarily blind an opponent. *'Shurikens:' Standard ninja projectile. *'Water Cannon:' Shuri hides a water cannon under her skirt, which can fire liquid red pepper to temporarily blind an enemy. *'Metal Sheets:' Shuri has metal sheets the size of nail clippers with both ends pointed concealed within her socks. They are meant to be projectile weapons, though they can also be used as floor hazards like caltrops or stabbing weapons. *'Alcohol:' Shuri has an ethyl alcohol bottle on her person of 70% alcohol by volume, primarily used to throw pursuing dogs off her trail. *'Paper:' Shuri has some paper with her. She can use the paper to create a paper airplane to determine the location of her allies and contact them. *'Smoke Bombs:' Shuri carries small ball-shaped smoke bombs. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 9